1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as an audio unit mounted on a car as a device including a main unit operable by remote control using a remote controller is known.
This type of electronic device can be operated using a main unit operation section provided on the main unit, and the main unit can be controlled using the remote controller for remote control.
In the field of this electronic device, such a technology has been proposed which displays explanation for the functions of operation buttons of the remote controller on a display section provided on the main unit as a help screen (see JP-A-9-130695).